To Be With You
by QuitaBug
Summary: The Winter War has been over for a few years. No longer busy with dealing with the aftermath, Hitsugaya returns to Karakura Town and reunites with a certain girl. They've both grown in the years they haven't seen each other. HitsuKarin.
1. Seeing you again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I am just borrowing a few of the characters in order to express the creative thoughts that are crowding my brain.**

Waving bye to her friends, Karin left the soccer field as the sun began to set in the horizon. It'd been a long day of practicing, preparing for the game tomorrow. Continuously kicking the ball in the air, she made her way down the road towards her house. As she climbed up a familiar hill, she saw a figure sitting on top of the railing facing the distance. A boy was busy pressing buttons on a cell phone as if it were really important.

Stopping, she stared at the person's back and had a weird sense of déjà vu. There were so many similarities to the boy she had befriended as a kid. Aside from the fact that he was sitting in the same spot, the boy had similar white hair, however, this boy was a lot taller. Though she couldn't see his face, he looked to be around her age.

Deciding to give into curiosity and confirm his identity, she kicked her soccer ball with accurate precision towards his head. Before it could make contact, the boy moved his head and caught the ball with one hand. Looking over his shoulder, familiar sea green eyes scowled at her. "What the hell, Kurosaki?!"

Smiling, Karin jogged over and hopped onto the railing beside him. "Long time no see, Toushirou! I thought it was you."

His eyes narrowed at her. "So you decided to greet me by knocking my head off!"

"Nahh! If it's you, I knew you would catch it." She grabbed the ball from his hand.

"And if I'd been some human? You could have killed me."

"But you're not, so it's all good." Before he could comment on her dangerous assumption, she continued talking. "So, what you been up to?"

It'd been a few years since she last saw him. He'd certainly grown since the last time she saw him. Along with being a few inches taller than her, his shoulders were broader and his arms were corded with muscles developed from continuous use of his sword. Even as a kid, he had a stronger physique than normal children, but now it fit him more. Even so, he still possessed similar traits such as the same expression on his face that made him look as if he were forever scowling. His hair was still pure white, but no longer defied gravity like it used to. Instead he'd grown it out so that it hung just pass his shoulders, though it was pulled back to the nape of his neck with a ribbon. Long bangs hung around his face, brushing over his eyes.

He looked sexy with the wind blowing his hair around him, the whiteness of each strand glistening from the rays of the setting sun.

She froze at that thought. What was wrong with her and these cheesy romantic thoughts? She never thought this way. Ever.

Maybe that soccer ball to the head during practice messed her up. Yeah, that was it.

He turned his attention back to his cell phone. "I've had a lot of work to accomplish due to the winter war and the aftermath. As a captain, there's been a lot of paperwork to complete and problems to fix within Soul Society."

Karin nodded in understanding. These days, she and the family rarely ever saw Ichigo now that he lived in Soul Society since his death a few months after the winter war. (He went out a pathetic, actually. After surviving all the tough battles in the winter war, he was ultimately killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. When she'd found out, her worry had quickly given way to loads of hysterical laughter.) It used to be that he came to visit on a monthly basis afterwards, but since his promotion to captain, he came maybe three times a year. Only she knew about his circumstances. Her dad and Yuzu thought he was off at college and couldn't come home because he was too busy with studies. Like that would ever happen.

"So, what brings you here after so long?"

He shrugged. "No special reason."

She hopped off the railing. "Well, if you have some free time, why don't you come to watch my game tomorrow at school? It's the same high school Ichi-nii attended. You can come see how much better I've gotten." Waving goodbye, she took off down the road before he could give a response.

-----------

Hitsugaya watched Karin's retreating back as she ran towards her home until she was completely out of view.

Inside, she still appeared to be the same girl as a few years ago. Full of energy and quick to ignore his say in matters. Though she still carried her tomboy image, her appearance had completely changed. If not for her familiar reitsu, he never would have recognized her. Her raven black hair had grown longer so that she now wore it in a ponytail. Her child body had given way to womanly curves, though not as apparent through the baggy clothes. If she discarded the boy-like exterior, she could definitely turn a few heads with the beauty she'd developed into.

That thought irritated him. He was not to keen on having other men look at her.

He was very much aware of his attraction towards Karin. Though he'd been a bit slow to understand his interest towards her when he first met her, he'd come to realize the true intent during the Winter War. During each battle, his thoughts would always wonder to her and whether he'd live to see her again. Whether he'd be able to play another game of soccer with her or sit up on the hill together to watch the sunset. Then after the war had ended, he'd been intent on pushing aside such troublesome feelings and thoughts.

However, here he was. Back in the one place he was guaranteed to see her again and cause those thoughts to resurface. He'd been foolish to accompany Matsumoto on her trip to the world of the living. He was ashamed to admit that it hadn't taken much persuasion to convince his to come along. He was positive that she'd know why he'd given in so easily and wanted to say something, but was wise enough to play ignorance.

Sighing, he started walking in the direction of the apartment he and Matsumoto were staying at. Unlike their previous visits to the world of the living, they'd been wise enough this time to rent their own accommodations instead of leaching off others. Taking his time, he didn't arrive at the apartment until it was completely dark out. The complex was similar to the one where Orihime resided before she left for college. Though Matsumoto complained that it wasn't high-class, he didn't really care.

Though, he could ask for better in a landlady. The middle-aged woman was very nosey and rude, prone to assumptions. She didn't seem to like him very much, having sneered at him when he and Matsumoto moved in. He was entirely certain she'd come to the conclusion that he was a troublesome boy and was having an affair with Matsumoto, due to her constant show of shameless affections. It slightly irritated him that the woman looked down upon him as if he were a young boy. He may look like a teenager, but he was older than her by many decades.

As if summoned from his thoughts, he saw the landlady's door opened and out she stepped. Then, of course, the door to their apartment swung open as Matsumoto ran out to greet him. He'd grown tall enough to avoid having her breasts shoved into his face. However, the display was suggestive enough to cause misunderstanding. Having grown a bit taller than Matsumoto, she had to wrap her arms up around his neck with breasts pressed against his chest. The position was similar to one shared between lovers, which was lewd enough to cause the landlady to scowl at them before returning to her own apartment.

"Now look what you've done." He broke away from her to walk into the apartment.

"Just ignore that old hag." Shutting the door behind her, Matsumoto danced around him as he headed towards the living room. "So, where've you been?"

"Patrolling."

"Patrolling where?"

He sighed. "The town, like we're supposed to. Where exactly were you if not doing your duties?" From the looks of the new manicure and glossy hair she sported, he could pretty much guess.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he went to sit on the couch. The previous residents of the apartment had left most of their furniture. The only thing they'd really added was the giant screen covering one wall that connected them to Soul Society.

Matsumoto lazed over the back of the couch so that she was once again invading his space. "That's not important. So, did you see Karin?" Her eyes twinkled at him.

His narrowed. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I sensed your reitsu a short distance from the Kurosaki clinic and thought maybe you saw her." The suggestion in her eyes caused him to be very wary of where the conversation was headed.

Did she know about his feelings for Kurosaki?

That was impossible. He'd been keen on keeping them hidden. Even more so around Matsumoto since she had the knack of uncovering his thoughts, sometimes even before he himself was aware. Even worse, she tended to make it her priority to 'aide' his problems. Whether he wanted it or not.

"Yes, I saw her." His face was neutral.

"And?" Her eyes were full out sparkling with eagerness.

He arched an eyebrow. "And, what?"

"What'd you say to her?"

"I said hello."

"That's it?" She sagged in disappointment.

"What else was I supposed to say?"

"Tell her you missed her. Confess to her. Several things besides a simple hello."

A flush began to develop on his face. "Why would I say such things?" He immediately regretted asking. Deciding to heed the alarm bells in his brain, he stood and headed for his room. "It's been a tiring day. I'm turning in." Though she didn't follow him, he could sense the large grin she wore on her face.

**This is my first HitsuKarin fanfiction. They are one of my fave pairings. I hope it isn't OOC, because that's not what I'm aiming for. I like for my stories to remain in-character. **

**I couldn't resist giving Hitsugaya long, straight hair. I could picture it now. He would look so freakin' hot!!! I really hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Game Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I am just borrowing a few of the characters in order to express the creative thoughts that are crowding my brain.**

Game day finally arrived. Eager for it to start, Karin stood in a huddle with her team on the side of the soccer field. As they prepared to start the game, Karin looked towards the stands, searching for the boy she'd been thinking about since their sudden reunion. Despite thoroughly scanning the crowd, there was no sign of white hair.

"Ready, Karin?" One of her teammates patted her on the shoulder.

Giving a nod, Karin cast one last look over the stands before running into the field. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that he hadn't shown up. She'd wanted him to see how much better she'd gotten since the last time they played together. She wouldn't lie and say she hadn't been hoping that he would come. Really hoping.

But, it must have been wishful thinking. Of course, he was probably busy with hollows and stuff. That _was_ the reason why he was back in Karakura town. Work not play.

As the game began, she cut her thoughts away from him and focused on the game.

----------------

Hitsugaya arrived at the soccer game in time to see the second half. He'd intended to arrive at the beginning, but there'd been several hollows to take care of. He'd then had to rush back to his apartment to retrieve his gigai before coming to the game. He settled on the high limb of a tree near the field, away from the crowd and noise of the stands on the other side. He watched as Karin ran across the field, passing the ball to her teammates. It reminding him of his times playing soccer with her. She'd certainly gotten better at the game, judging by her maneuvers and speed. Of course, her intensity for the sport appeared to be the same as ever. She'd always enjoyed it, packing so much intensity into it, but enjoying it nonetheless. He'd always liked that about her.

She'd always been a serious yet fun-loving girl. Whenever he was in the world of the living, she'd make sure to drag him to the soccer field to play. And despite telling her over and over again that he wasn't a child to play amongst children, she ignored him and treated him like one of her young friends. He'd gotten use to it after a while and even came to enjoy his time with her.

Yet, that was the very reason why he'd tried to avoid and deny a friendship with her. Despite his appearance, he was decades older than her. Even so, he'd given in to her relentless urges of friendship and even sought her out whenever he was free.

When he'd had to leave for the big battle against Aizen, he'd been sad to say goodbye to her. Unsure of whether he'd ever see her again.

Now that he had, he was unsure of whether it was wise or not. Familiar feelings that he'd tried so hard to suppress and ignore sought to reveal themselves again with her presence. Even if her were to acknowledge them, a relationship between them was bound to end in ruin. They were literally of different worlds.

-----------------

Karin and her team were in the middle of the soccer field, cheering with happiness for their victory. They'd just managed to score enough points to beat their opponent, but it was their fifth consecutive win. They were on a roll, having not lost a game yet since the start of the season.

It was a while before they settled down and gathered their stuff to go home. As a group, they decided to go to a local restaurant to celebrate. As they neared the gate, they encountered a large crowd of girls gathered there, blocking them from getting through.

"What the hell?"

One of her teammates stood on tip-toes to try and see over the girls. "Must be a hottie at the gate." From all the whispering and giggling, that was the most likely reason.

Irritated, Karin proceeded to shove through the girls, intent on giving the guy a piece of her mind for causing the commotion. But as she broke through, her irritation quickly took a one eighty when she saw who the hottie was. "Oi, Toushirou!" He stood leaned back against the gate wall with arms crossed.

Sea green eyes turned her way. "Kurosaki."

Grinning, she walked over to him. "You were waiting for me. How nice of you!"

A small blush tinged his cheeks. "I thought I'd congratulate you on your victory, is all."

"Thanks."

Finally breaking through the crowd, her team came up behind her. "Karin, you know this hottie." Her ever-so-bold captain leaned on her shoulder, looking Toushirou up and down with approval. For some reason, she felt just a bit irritated.

"This is Hitsugaya, my…childhood friend. Toushirou, these are my friends from the soccer team who helped lead me to victory." The comment earned her several shoves from her friends.

Toushirou gave a polite bow. "Hello, friends of Kurosaki."

Before they could respond, a burst of whispers came from the crowd behind them. "Whaaat? That hottie is friends with that tomboy?" "No way, she doesn't suit him." The whispers went on and on. All of them insulting towards Karin.

Eyes narrowed, she looked at her friends. "You know what guys; I'll pass on the celebration this time. I haven't seen Toush in a while, so I think I'll go catch up with him." She felt a bit satisfied at the escalated whispers and glares thrown at her.

Grinning mischievously, her friends nodded. "Sure. Make sure to bring him along next time, though."

Nodding, Karin purposely entwined her arm with Toushirou's before saying bye and walking away.

**Sorry for the late chapter. I don't write unless I'm in the mood or else I'll come up blank or put down something really lame (Hopefully, this chapter wasn't). I'll have the next chapter up a lot sooner since I already started on it and have it fresh in my mind. If the whole soccer thing sounded bland, then I apologize. I have absolutely no clue about the sport (It's not very common where I'm from). Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. New Talent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

After they walked away a few blocks, Karin released his arm. "Damn girls. They have a lot of nerve."

"Learn to ignore." He glanced at her. "I'm surprised you're even fazed by their insults."

She shrugged. "I'm not, really. Just thought it'd be fun to shove it in their face." Actually, she was surprised to say that she had been more than a little irritated.

Why? She had no clue.

She was very much aware that she was a tomboy, and took pride in it. She wasn't like Yuzu who was probably one of the girliest girls you'd ever meet. Sometimes, it was hard to believe they were twins. They were complete opposites in both looks and personality. Though they both had long hair, Yuzu's draped down her back in lustrous brown waves while Karin's raven-black hair was always pulled up in a ponytail.

Yuzu was timid and considerate while Karin was loud and blunt.

Yuzu was talented at cooking as well as arts and crafts while Karin was an ace soccer player and had a black belt in karate.

Despite the differences, Karin didn't resent her for them. She loved her twin and cherished her differences. However, she'd never cross over to that world of pink shades and flowers. She'd stab herself in the eye before she ever voluntarily wore a dress and the thought of make-up made her want to gag. Yuzu and their idiot dad had tried all the tricks in the book to get her to dress up, from bribery to guilting. Much to her shame and embarrassment, they'd succeeded once. She'd gone through hours of hell to dress up just for Ichi-nii's high school graduation ceremony. Remembering the horrors of that morning was enough to make her shudder.

Looking at Toushirou, he'd make a cute match with Yuzu. They were both beautiful and those crazy girls would probably think so too.

"Toushirou, do you have a girlfriend?"

He stumbled one step before glancing at her, cheeks slightly tinged with color. "What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? You know, a lover."

"Why would you ask that?" His eyes narrowed.

She shrugged. "Just curious."

Eyes narrowed, he answered hesitantly. "No."

"Hmm." For some reason, she felt a bit relieved.

Before she could ponder on it, an ear piercing scream vent through the air as a sudden pressure of reitsu bore down on them. Unlike in her younger days, Karin recognized the presence of a hollow and wasn't the slightest bit panicked about it. Exchanging a look with Toushirou, they took off in its direction. They stopped a few blocks away to find in reaping shit loads of havoc on several buildings. People were screaming a panicking in confusion, ignorant to what was causing the sudden destruction.

"Karin, you stay back, this is dangerous."

Instead of listening, she gave a rude snort before running towards the hollow. Ignoring his yells, she dropped her soccer ball to the ground in front of her. Focusing her spirit energy into the ball, she kicked it with all her power and the accurate precision of an ace player towards the hollows head. Hitting the mark, the hollow began to dissolve a moment later. Before she could gloat, the presence of another hollow appeared behind her. She dodged an attack just barely before it could hit her, a crater appearing where she'd been standing only a second ago. Unable to get her ball fast enough, she held her hands out in front of her, pointed at the hollow, and gathered her spirit energy. "Way of destruction #4, White Lightning." The kidou spell hit it with enough force to drive it back, but not kill it.

Before it could make a move to counterattack, the hollow was sliced in half before it began disintegrating. Toushirou landed in softly in front of her, his captain's robe swishing around him. It was nostalgic to see him in his shinigami attire again. Of course, he looked different now that he was taller and the uniform wasn't suitable for an elementary kid. Despite height, he still wore his sword across his back so that the handle was accessible at his shoulder. Sheathing said sword, the glare he fixed on her was a mixture of both anger and worry. Anger being the dominant emotion. "Didn't I tell you to stay back? Don't you ever listen?"

"Nah, I could handle it. I'm used to this kind of thing." She walked over to get her ball where it'd rolled across to a stop on the sidewalk nearby. When she turned around, Toushirou was already back in his gigai, holding the backpack she'd thrown aside to fight the hollow. Thanking him, she grabbed it as they started walking in the direction of her house.

"When'd you learn how to use kidou?" He asked curiously.

"Rukia taught me a while back. As you know, I could already sense hollows when we met and could even take on the weaker ones. But since I had little to no chance against the stronger ones, she taught me some of the kidou spells and how to better focus my reitsu."

"And Kurosaki was okay with this?" He sounded skeptical, which was to be expected since Ichi-nii was so overprotective.

"Of course not. He just about blew a handle when he found out I fought hollows. Let alone that Rukia was teaching me how to fight them better. He cooled down when we justified it as self-protection, though." Of course, he though she only fought the ones that appeared before her and couldn't avoid. She never told him that she went out of her way to fight them too. That'd only earn her an annoying and unnecessary scolding.

"I'm impressed that you are even capable to wield it, being a human. You'll be a great shinigami someday." He wasn't trying to flatter her. Just stating a fact.

"Of course. I'm a Kurosaki, after all."

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done. It takes me so long since I don't have much time these days to focus on the story. I have to be totally clear of mind to write, or it'll come out wrong and with random thoughts. Hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. TRY being the highlighted word. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Didn't feel like looking over it. Please excuse my laziness.**


End file.
